


Trendy Articles Radiantly Designed in Style

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: The unveiling of her new fall line could make or break Jane Foreman’s career. It didn’t help that the biggest (and most notorious) fashion critic Rose Tyler would be in attendance.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Trendy Articles Radiantly Designed in Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry this is so late. Like I mentioned a couple stories back, I started my last year of college (uni for anyone in Britain) and I’ve been busy getting back in the groove of things. Hopefully the next one won’t take nearly as long, since I know what I’m doing for it more than I had for this one.
> 
> This is the last one with Thirteen. I’d originally had more fics planned with her, but I quickly realized I don’t know her character nearly as much as the others, which is also why I didn’t write any for Twelve.
> 
> I’m not one to watch fashion-related shows. The closest thing I watch is _Miraculous Ladybug_ (don’t judge, it’s a decent show). So sorry if I’ve got this totally wrong *shrug*.

“Why is this hat here? I told you, it goes with the long scarf, not the velvet cape! And how many times so I have to say it? The cream converse goes with the brown suit. Red goes with the blue suit. And someone get over here to move Jacob’s stick of celery. It goes on the left lapel. That’s his left, not your left.” Jane was growing increasingly worried with every passing second. Today’s show could make or break her career as a designer. Not only was it one of the biggest shows of the year, but there were rumors that The Bad Wolf herself would be making an appearance.

Rose Tyler was one of the fashion industry’s most watched critics. Her word was practically law. She once said that Henry van Statten’s line of designer suits was “bland and unoriginal, a true embarrassment to those who have real creative talent.” It had taken three years for his career to recover. (Not that Jane had minded too much. The man was an arsehole and a bit of a perv.)

However, Jane couldn’t afford to get a bad review, especially one so insulting. Van Statten had already been an established designer while Jane was still getting started. If Rose Tyler gave her a bad review, she could kiss her career goodbye. This show had to be perfect. To add even more to her nerves, she was taking a risk with this line: untraditional pairings. A suit centered on question marks. A bow tie with a fez. It may sound weird, but on the right person it works.

“Alright, people you heard the boss. Let’s correct those mistakes and get a move on! We’ve only got two hours until the show.” Donna Noble, Jane’s PA that she was eternally grateful for, started directing everyone to where they needed to be. As people started moving, the ginger was doing something on her tablet, no doubt looking over one of her many checklists.

Trusting Donna to manage things for a moment, Jane turned to peak past the curtain separating backstage from the audience. There she was: Rose Tyler sat in the front row, right at the end of the catwalk. She met Jane’s eye nodded her head in greeting, though she did not smile.

Jane ducked back behind the curtain and took a deep breath. She’d put everything she had into this line. They’d practice a dozen times, everything would be just fine. She turned to everyone who was backstage and began barking orders at the models, dressers, and makeup artists. They still had a lot to do and only a couple of hours to do it. Time to get to work.

“Yes Jason, I know the leather jacket is too big. It’s supposed to be. James, I think that’s more than enough hair gel. In fact, go have Sarah Jane wipe some of that out before it dries. Go, now! And for god’s sake, Jack, please help John with his bow tie!” Each person she called scrambled to do as she said. “Why do we have so many people with J names?!?” She added to Jamie, who simply shrugged.

* * *

“Jane Foreman’s newest creations, The Arcadia Collection, are the next big thing for the fashion industry. Miss Foreman dares to go where no one else has gone before. She’s able to look at two pieces of clothing and put them together in unusual but extraordinary ways. And while you will not be seeing me personally wearing a 7-meter long scarf, I would not be surprised if you see a lot more of them, along with other TARDIS products, around Great Britain this upcoming autumn.” Jane put down the morning paper and looked across her kitchen table.

“It’s a good article. Though I would’ve appreciated it more if there wasn’t the criticism for not being wearable by women. I can’t help what I was inspired to make! But I’ll make sure to focus on more feminine things for the next line. I’m thinking neutral colors with a splash of bright. Like a black shirt with a rainbow stripe or a plain white T-shirt with some pink flowers. I already have a name for it: Tsuranga.” She glared at the responding snort she got from her significant other.

“What does that even mean? Arcadia is at least a real world, if one not commonly used outside of Greece. But now you’re just making up words. Also, there had to be some criticism in the article. Otherwise it would be suspicious. I always give criticism.” Rose Tyler raised an eyebrow at Jane over her mug of tea. She’d stolen Jane’s T-shirt again. Why did she keep doing that? Jane tilted her head as she thought about her reply.

“You’re right. Well, at least the show is over. Now all we have to do is wait a few months for the suspicion to go down and then we can go public about the two of us. Give the papers something to go crazy about for a week or two. The biggest fashion critic with an up and coming designer.” Jane paused with her own mug a few inches from her mouth. “You meant what you said in the article, right? About how I saw things and made connections no one else could? Or was that just something for the paper?” Jane shrank back at the slightly angry and rather hurt look Rose gave her.

“Of course not! What do you take me for? I only put into that article my honest opinions. And you showed me the designs beforehand. You _know_ that I think they’re amazing. You’re really talented, Jane. But you don’t need me or anyone else to tell you that. All you need is yourself.” Rose reached out her hand, palm up, on the kitchen table. Jane grinned before taking it. She was surprised when Rose started laughing at her.

“No, I was pointing at the milk! There isn’t enough in my tea.” Jane blushed as she handed it over, but the smile didn’t leave her face.

* * *

The fashion world was thrown into a frenzy that spring. Not only was Jane Foreman’s Tsuranga Collection an even bigger hit than the last one, but she and fashion critic Rose Tyler announced their relationship to the world. Just as Jane had predicted, it was the headline for every major magazine that week. Predictably, a few of the gossip rags accused Jane of using Rose, while others said any criticism Rose was giving was only to help make Jane look good. The two of them sat on Rose’s couch and laughed at these stories, both trying to find the most ridiculous one yet.

But, at the end of the day, it didn’t matter what the headlines were or what the public thought. The only two people who needed to be happy about their relationship were Jane and Rose themselves. Anyone else was just extra.


End file.
